Home Alone
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: At what age is a person grown enough to stay by himself? Fifteen year old Tony thinks he has the answer. This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Crowded Conditions

Crowded Conditions

"Dad, you are not even listening to me!" Tony, leaning against the doorway to his father's bedroom, scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted his body language to reflect his unhappiness and displeasure.

It did, and his father did not fail to notice.

Jethro Gibbs, in the process of tucking in his shirt as he finished dressing, stopped abruptly to regard his child.

He raised his eyebrows and replied warningly, "That sounds dangerously close to disrespect to me. Watch your tone of voice."

Throwing his head back dramatically, Tony countered with an attempt to have his dad appreciate his displeasure, "Ok, I'll watch my tone, but you aren't even paying attention to me! Listen, Dad, please."

There was no reply, and Tony watched in irritation as Jethro laced up his boots, then quickly combed his hair before flicking off the room's light and heading for the stairs.

Resigned, Tony followed, his feeling of injustice increasing with each step to the house's lower level.

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs glanced at the clock, then quickly started making their breakfast.

Tony stayed silent, setting the table before he went to locate his school bookbag and station it by the front door. The schoolbus would make it to the residence within the half hour, so there was not much time left to converse.

Once his dad had actually plated their food and the two had begun to eat, Tony reignited the conversation, determined to sway his father's decision that he stay with friends and family while his dad left for an NCIS assignment in Asia.

"Listen, please, ok?" Tony reached across and tapped his father on the arm.

"I have been listening," Gibbs replied, loading his fork with scrambled eggs while he glanced at the headlines of the morning paper.

Tony scowled and swallowed a gulp of milk. "You will be gone two weeks, and I am fifteen now. I am old enough to not have babysitters anymore. Dad, remember that I am in high school now, and am mature. You don't need for me to stay with the Mallards or for Grandpa to come from Stillwater. There is absolutely no reason why I can't stay home alone. You can call and check on me, and I can check in with them instead. Also, you know Abuela always checks on me regularly, so that's another reason to not have to concern yourself with me."

Gibbs regarded him above his glasses.

Tony flashed him a beautiful smile, confident that he could change his father's mind.

Jethro sat back in his chair and took a swallow of coffee, then shook his head slowly from side to side. He steeled himself to resist his son's blatant charm and begging and responded firmly.

"Anthony, my answer is no. It is no now, and it will be no later. You are not mature enough to be left to your own devices for that period of time."

"What? Are you kidding? What are you talking about? I am too mature. Look at me- I'm almost all grown!" Tony leaned across and frowned. "Dad, I am mature. Look, you measured me the other day and we are the same height now, and I'm still growing. Plus, in a couple of years I will leave for college, where you will not be around to watch over me. You've got to let me have some practice runs before you push me out on my own."

Gibbs regarded him skeptically, then licked his lips before he answered reasonably. "Son, if you were mature enough for me to treat as an adult, I would not have had to spank you just a few weeks back, now would I? However, I did, so no, you are not ready to be on your own by a long shot."

The fact that his father's observation was correct angered Tony and he threw himself against the back of the chair and sucked in his breath in annoyance. That particular incident had occurred when they were in Mexico and Jethro had discovered Tony and his buddy Miguel had sneaked off to a nightclub. Recalling the consequence made him cringe, remembering both the physical pain of the punishment and the embarrassment of his dad delivering the punishment to his naked bottom.

Yes, his father had spanked him, and he could not deny the fact. He couldn't think of anything to say to refute the observation, so sat and pouted instead. He would simply start back with his argument that evening, and eventually would wear down his father's resolve.

Gibbs stood up and stretched, then began clearing the table. "Hurry up and get the dishes loaded. It is late, and you need to get your teeth brushed and you out to the bus stop."

Tony rose with as much displeasure as he could display, determined to saturate his dad with his unhappiness. His chair clattered at the force of his jumping to his feet and he made his tone of voice drip sarcasm. "I know to brush my teeth, Dad, and what I have to do to get to school. I'm not stupid."

That observation appeared to backfire on him.

His dad turned around immediately and ordered him sharply, "Come here to me at once!"

Realizing his error and knowing better than to disobey his dad, Tony hurriedly positioned himself in front of his father. "Yes sir?"

Jethro took a deep breath, then tilted his son's chin and spoke softly, "If you don't want your butt spanked, make sure that any traces of attitude are gone before I get home from work this evening, and that your displeasure does not transfer to school today. Am I clear?"

Tony nodded affirmatively and stepped back, though he once again pushed his lip into a pout.

Jethro directed sharply, "Verbal answer, Anthony-"

"I got it, Daddy," Tony responded, his voice carefully devoid of attitude.

"Good," Gibbs kissed the top of his child's head and pointed Tony towards the stairs.

In ten minutes the two left the house together.

Special Agent Gibbs spent his lunch time a few hours later sitting on a park bench, staring into the brilliance of a Washington afternoon, his thoughts centered upon his son.

No matter what the boy thought, he did sympathize with Tony, and remembered how he himself had felt at fifteen, wanting to be viewed as an adult, rather than as a child.

However, Tony was not his father. Though they did share some familial traits, his son proved happy go lucky- a charismatic personality who approached life as he would a dessert table. Maturity wise, he had gained a bit more responsibility in the past year, but certainly had a track record that proved him impetuous, rather than cautious.

Consequently, when the NCIS Director had informed Gibbs that he would need to make arrangements to leave the country for an assignment in Russia that would span a couple of weeks, Jethro had lined up sitters at once. Though Ducky and Mrs. Mallard lived nearby, he felt reluctant to have them care for Tony the entire time. Both were closer to elderly now, rather than to middle age.

Tony, on the opposite extreme, functioned as a ball of energy.

Despite Jethro's good intentions, the Mallards took offense that their young Anthony would not stay ensconced in the bedroom he had claimed at their residence since babyhood. He had slept there numerous nights, and they considered him their personal charge.

Meanwhile Jackson Gibbs, Tony's paternal grandfather, announced he would immediately close the store he ran in Pennsylvania for the duration and would travel to Washington for the extended stay. He practically reveled in the opportunity to spend two weeks with his only grandchild.

Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose and regarded a scattering of pigeons creeping towards him, confidently prepared to beg for sandwich crumbs. He complied and scattered the remains of his meal, then smiled as they cooed and pranced while they ate.

Life had been so much easier when Tony's abuela lived in D.C. Then there was no question or confusion over his son's care, and Tony accepted without a second thought that his grandmother would keep him. Now, however, she lived permanently in Mexico, having moved there year round once her baby began high school.

Tony spent vacations and summers with her.

He accepted her directives as he did his dad's. The two of them wielded the greatest influence with the teen.

Gibbs had spent nearly an hour on the phone a couple of nights before dissuading her from coming to D. C. to supervise her baby. Reluctantly she agreed to let others have an opportunity, but not before she insisted that she speak to her bambino each and every night of the time in question.

Gibbs watched as a dog bounded towards him, scattering the pigeons. Deep in thought, he tapped his cardboard coffee cup with his finger.

Tony wanted the chance to stay home alone, all by himself while his father went on assignment. Gibbs had dismissed the request out of hand. Had that really been a fair response, though? How would Tony get to practice maturity without opportunities to do so? He had tried to make a point that very morning, and his father had ignored him.

Now, however, he admitted to himself that Tony had shown a bit of maturity as of late. The past weeks he had completed chores without reminders, stayed out of trouble, and brought home acceptable marks from school.

Truthfully, though, he did not trust him enough to leave him overnight, much less several overnights in a row. Tony operated as a free spirit, living in the moment.

Jethro stood up, then stretched and gathered his trash. Tony would just have to handle his disappointment.

Nevertheless, he pulled out his cell and rang his father, rocking in place as he dialed.

Jackson Gibbs answered on the third ring.

"Well, this is a surprise, Son. You usually don't call me more than once a week, but I just spoke to you Saturday."

Gibbs felt a twinge of guilt stab him. He knew he should call and visit more often than he did.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and began walking back towards NCIS headquarters, his stride sure and purposeful.

"Sorry, Dad, you're right. I should be a better correspondent, or better communicator."

Jackson chuckled and spoke soberly. "I did not mean to reprimand you. I meant to let you know that I enjoy talking to you, Leroy."

"I feel the same." Gibbs watched as a young mother wheeled a stroller across the park's lush green grass.

Jack prodded, "What do you have on your mind, Son?"

"Dad, Tony wants desperately to stay home alone while I go overseas, to prove his maturity. Of course, having him unsupervised for even an afternoon terrifies me. He savors the moment much too much to trust him on his own devices for any period of time."

Gibbs paused and Jackson, hundreds of miles away, knew exactly the expression which would be on his son's face.

Never one to add words when a few would suffice, he concluded his point. "So, Tony thinks I just refuse to let him grow up." Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

Jackson cleared his throat. "What do you think, Son?"

The agent slowed his pace so that he could finish the conversation before he made it back to the NCIS building.

"I think that I just blistered his bottom not that long ago, and that by no stretch of the imagination do I consider him adult enough to leave for any length of time."

Jackson pondered his response. "Yet you question your decision."

Jethro paused reflectively and kicked at a loose piece of concrete on the sidewalk in front of NCIS.

"That's the gist of it, Dad," he admitted. "Would you have let me stay home alone if the same circumstance had appeared?"

On the other end of the line, the senior Gibbs shook his head in exasperation. "Leroy, it is not fair to compare Tony to you, and I know you realize that. Your maturity at his age doesn't really matter here. What matters is what you really know in your heart."

"You mean, in my gut?"

"So to speak. Why don't you turn this opportunity around to your advantage?" Jackson spoke in that tone of voice that always suggested his son should discern exactly what he meant.

"Ok, help me here. I can't read your mind, Dad, about where any of this screams opportunity. What should I strategize?"

"You want him behaving while you're gone, and you also want him supervised. At the same time, compounding that is the honest fact that you know it is time you started allowing him little freedoms."

The agent stopped walking. "I'm listening." Gibbs waved at a co worker making his way through the agency's front doors.

"Well, I'm finished. You figure out the answer by yourself."

"Dad, I hate it when you do that to me!" Gibbs rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Call me when you know the definite date you need me to arrive. I've got to go now, Son. Bye." Jethro heard Jackson click down the receiver.

"Well, bye then, I guess," Gibbs muttered, snapping the phone shut.


	2. Solitary Living

Solitary Living

As he opened the doors of NCIS and stepped inside, nevertheless, he began to contemplate what his father had said. His dad had successfully raised a son, after all, no matter how fractious the relationship.

Keeping the conversation fresh in his mind, he finished out his workday.

He waited until Tony had actually made his way to bed later that night before he addressed the subject again.

When he went to tell his son good night, he thought at first that he had waited too late, that Tony had already fallen asleep in the darkened room. He walked softly to the bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Tony turned at his dad's approach, though, a scowl firmly in place. Obviously, he had not stopped brooding, or finished pouting over the morning's conversation.

"Night, Dad," he muttered.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and faced him, then leaned over to brush his bangs back. Tony had been blessed with absolutely stunning looks, and sometimes his father was taken aback at an expression or look.

The teen observed his father suspiciously.

"Hey, Son, I wanted to talk to you seriously about the overseas assignment."

Tony regarded him warily, but began to shift so that he could sit up and prop against the headboard.

"I have been thinking about how much you want a chance to stay alone, to get the chance…"

Tony's green eyes lit with excitement, "I get to stay all by myself, Dad?"

Gibbs narrowed his own blue eyes. "Get quiet until I finish and do not interrupt me."

Tony popped his right hand over his mouth and his dad could not help but smile at the childish response. Jethro leaned over and tousled his son's hair.

"Ok, so let me concede first that you do need a chance to prove that you know how to conduct yourself outside of my immediate eyesight, or your abuela's for that matter." Gibb stopped and thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

Tony waited, a flicker of hope developing that his father might capitulate.

"You are fifteen though, not an adult in my sight, or in the sight of the law."

The teen removed his hand and frowned. He should have known his dad would not back down from his decision.

Jethro continued. "So here is the deal. You go to the Mallards and stay as planned. Then Grandpa comes and you return home and the two of you stay here…"

Tony interrupted, his annoyance evident. "Nothing is different, then, Daddy. This is what you planned all along!"

"You did not let me finish," Gibbs pointed out reasonably. "The last part is that if I receive good reports from the Mallards, as well as from Dad, then you might have the last two days and nights before I come home free and home alone." With that, he slid off the bed and started towards the door. "How does that sound?"

"Two days?" the teen clarified.

Jethro nodded.

Tony responded with a grin, "Good, Dad, I like it."

Gibbs smiled in return. "That's the point, Son. Anyway, you need to go to sleep now. You have school tomorrow."

Tony obeyed, then asked for confirmation, "So if I do okay for the two days, then next time you'll let me stay home alone longer?"

"Absolutely," agreed his father, stretching as he moved closer to the doorway.

His child slid down and settled in the covers, "Night, Dad, and thank you for giving me a chance." He felt victorious- two whole days belonged to him, to do as he wanted!

Jethro nodded and blew him a kiss, then headed towards his own room and shower.

Just one week later the Mallards drove Tony home from his visit with them, and he was met at the door by Jack, who had arrived a couple of hours earlier from Pennsylvania.

A few days after that Tony kissed his grandfather good bye and hugged him affectionately. The older man made his way back to Stillwater.

Tony shut the front door carefully and surveyed his surroundings. He was alone, home alone, all by himself, with no adult in residence. What a heady feeling to enjoy!

The fact that his father had strategically plotted his free hours to occur over two school days, rather than over a more attractive weekend, didn't disappoint him overmuch. He had won the battle to conduct himself independently for two whole days, and that was the crucial issue.

Adulthood rocked!

He looked around the house in anticipation, then checked the time. The sun still shone brightly, giving him some time to run out and catch a pick up game of basketball. He bolted out of the house and made his way to the park, joining several of the neighborhood regulars already there. As they shot hoops they spoke of school, and females, and the fact that Tony finally had his chance to stay home alone. Good naturedly they teased him, but then gave advice to make sure he would impress his dad with his stay- home- alone behavior. As dark descended the group of teens headed for home and supper, sharing their envy that Tony was heading home to order a pizza.

Tony entered a dark house and as he opened the door, he looked around self consciously. He chided himself for his moment of uncertainty and spoke out loud for instant reassurance.

"Look at this, now, Anthony. Tonight this house will be lit only by lights you have chosen, my Boy."

With that he cut on a living room lamp, then twirled and danced into the kitchen. There he cut on the light by the house phone, and took a second to look up the pizza parlor's number. Yanking out a kitchen chair, he propped his feet up on the cabinet by the stove and debated the pros and cons of the restaurant's specials with the female cashier on the other end of the line. After making her repeat the ingredients and costs of several pies he finally made a decision, and looked through the mail on the desk to find the cash his dad had left for him.

Frowning, he realized that he had a ton of homework to complete and briefly considered skipping it. That sounded inviting, and he could just enjoy an evening of television.

Reason prevailed, though, when he thought about what consequences would ensue if his grades declined. His father's expectations on homework and academics tended to remain high, and were always consistent. Taking the easy way out tonight would lead to unpleasant nights later.

Still, he felt tempted.

By the time his pizza arrived, however, he had managed to simultaneously stay tuned to an intriguing episode of _Magnum P.I. _while tackling a literature assignment.

Greedily he grabbed a piping hot slice and used the cardboard box lid as a serving dish, not bothering to search for a plate or napkin. He took special delight in rotating his hand and extending it to see how far he could get one string of cheese to go.

Jumping up to grab a Coke, he brought it back with an air of triumph, dancing his way back into the room to the melody of a television commercial. Home alone rocked!

An hour later the phone rang, not a surprise to the teen. He had expected the adults in his life would insist upon checking up on him, especially because they knew Jethro could not easily communicate with him from out of the country.

His assumption proved correct. His abuela phoned first, then the Mallards, Dylan's parents, and his grandfather, last. Tony took it in good stride, however.

By eleven o'clock he grew tired of the glut of television viewing. Truthfully, he found it difficult to even keep his eyes open. Grinning at the chance to act as a degenerate, he left the debris from his meal where it lay, but did pack his school materials into his book bag. That habit had been cultivated since kindergarten. Leaving the lights blazing downstairs, he made his way upstairs and to his shower with the intention of heading to bed directly afterwards.

When he navigated the final stair and stood on the landing, he stopped and peeped back down at the reassurance of the illumination. Tony might want to convince everyone else that he had no problem staying alone- welcomed the opportunity, but truthfully, he felt nervous.

Shaking his head at his own perceived weakness, he spoke to himself out loud in a pretty good imitation of Ducky's voice. "Don't hold yourself to such high standards, lad. Realize that your father probably fears the darkness any time that he finds himself the solitary occupant of the domicile."

He laughed out loud at his own wit, then caught sight of his bedside clock. A shower and bed became priorities, and half an hour later, he snuggled down into the warmth of his covers.

Relaxation had not even taken hold before he heard a noise from downstairs. In an attempt to ignore it, he shifted deeper into his cocoon and mentally ran through his nightly prayers. A few minutes later another noise commanded his attention, but this sound originated from the upstairs hall. He flung himself on his back in frustration and started to throw the covers aside to get up and investigate.

A sudden wave of fear washed over him and he instinctively began to call for his father, then chided himself with the reminder that his dad was out of the country. He was not across the hall, as he should be, within Tony's reach should the adolescent get scared.

The teen concentrated on ascertaining if the noise repeated itself.

No repetitions of the first two disturbances ensued. Instead, the tree branch nearest his window suddenly slapped against the glass pane, causing him to jump. A storm appeared to have brewed over the D. C. area, specifically over Tony's neighborhood.

He focused on the window and watched a flash of lightning streak outside. That worried him. What if the electricity went out? Where were the flashlights and candles his dad kept for just such emergencies?

Why had his dad left him helpless in the face of such an experience?

To be fair, Tony reminded himself that his father had actually outlined emergency procedures to him on numerous occasions. However, he had usually paid attention to the instructions from the security of his dad's embrace, he admitted sheepishly to himself.

Any time he felt scared or worried his father either came and comforted him right in this bedroom, or else the son made his way into his father's bed and snuggled with him there. Either way, his dad took away his trepidation.

Tony looked from the window to the doorway. His father's bedroom was directly across from his, but the distance appeared magnified tonight. Steeling himself, he counted to three and then jumped out of his bed, dashed across the hall, and landed on top of Jethro's bed with his feet barely touching the ground.

Quickly he got himself under the covers and rested his head on his daddy's side, on his father's pillow. He sighed with satisfaction then and welcomed the flood of relief that flooded his body.


	3. Shared Household

Shared Household

Sun streaming through the window woke him and it took a couple of minutes for him to orient himself. This was his father's room. Tony sat up and stretched, then realized with a flash of horror that birds were chirping. What time was it?

Jumping out of bed he raced to his room where his alarm radio sang forth one of the week's top ten hits. Tony regarded the clock with horror. It was already nine, meaning he'd slept through the alarm and the bus, and was very, very late for school.

He stood a second debating his next move. It probably would work out better just to not go, to skip. If would just be a pain getting there late and trying to catch up. That seemed the wise course for him to take, to just throw in the towel and try again tomorrow.

He leaned down and silenced the alarm, reminding himself that he would have heard it had he stayed in his own room, and not run like a baby to his dad's.

His dad- what would Jethro do if he found Tony had missed, or skipped school in his absence? Tony shuddered, recalling the agony of the last spanking his dad had administered to his backside and the certainty that getting his butt beaten would be the consequence of ditching school today.

Sighing, he began to quickly dress. Once he made the long walk to school he would be wide awake and capable of coherent thought. Hurriedly he made his way out the door. If he played his cards right he would walk in before the last bell rang on his history class.

That was extremely important, since the teacher had threatened that the next time Tony came to class late there would be a phone call home. He did not want that.

Despite the upset of the morning, the day passed without incident, barring the fact that he had missed his Science class all together and forgotten that today was the due date for the field trip permission form to visit Philadelphia. The latter proved a blow- he had been excited about going on that excursion. The form lay, signed, where he had left it on his desk at home. The fact that his dad had advised him to put it in his bookbag almost two weeks ago, when his father actually signed the thing, didn't make him feel better.

He entertained the idea of obtaining a blank form and forging his father's signature, but quickly dismissed the notion. Somehow his dad seemed to know anytime he planned or plotted something dishonest. The man could rival a psychic with his ability to hone in on deception.

Once back at home he dropped his books on the entry table and made himself a tremendous snack, eating it in front of the television as he watched a show and talked with his current girlfriend on the phone. She claimed to feel neglected when he declined her invitation to come over to visit, and refused to accept the fact that he should not leave the house. He was nervous that he had not been given explicit permission that he could go visit his girlfriend.

Tony had actually asked Jethro if he could hang out at Laura's, or if she could visit him before his dad's departure. Gibbs, though he liked Laura and thought her a steadying influence as a girlfriend for his son, refused to even entertain the suggestion.

Secretly, Tony felt relieved. Laura stifled him a bit, and he had made up his mind to break up with her before the month was out. Her clinginess bothered him, as did her jealousy.

Tony enjoyed operating as a player, rather than as the boyfriend in a settled relationship.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and he settled in comfortably when he realized his abuela was the caller. He loved her unconditionally- had since he was a baby, and she felt the same for him.

Today she wanted to check on his school week and school work, and to remind him to finish a report he had to complete over a famous mathematician. Mainly, though, she wanted to remind him that she loved him.

Tony got up slowly after the call, and began to restlessly wander the house with no specific purpose or destination.

He knew how lucky he was, how fortunate to have the father and grandmother he did. His father worked hard to make sure Tony had a good upbringing, and the boy smiled to himself as he recalled a story his grandfather had told him about his dad, just the week before.

Tony loved hearing tales of his dad's youth, and Jackson obliged any time he could. It always amazed the teen when his grandfather relayed a story of Leroy, as his granddad referred to him, doing something wrong. Admittedly, those occasions had been extremely rare, but Tony still enjoyed hearing about them in detail.

He definitely had not inherited his father's serious approach to life.

Jethro, however, always appreciated the fact that Tony's personality ranked polar opposite to his own.

The phone rang again, interrupting his musings, and he hurried to grab it. This time Victoria Mallard called to check on him, and reminded him that since his dad should be home the next afternoon, she wanted them to come for supper the next evening after that.

Tony accepted the invitation and told her he would have his dad confirm. Then he shared his happiness that his dad would be home soon.

"I know you will feel better once you see him in person," Victoria agreed. "One is always reassured when a loved one returns from abroad healthy and happy."

She bid him good bye and Tony stood for nearly a minute still holding the phone. She was right that he would feel better knowing his dad had returned, despite the fact that he still wanted to prove his maturity. The truth of the matter was that he stayed calmer and better behaved with his dad in close proximity.

Looking around him Tony decided not to wait to straighten the house. He got out the cleaning supplies and vacuum and tackled the living room, then the kitchen and his bedroom. He saved the baths for last, and by the time he finished, it was nearly ten at night.

He luxuriated in a warm shower before sprawling in front of the television, then decided to settle in to view a horror movie. Cutting off all of the lights in the house added to the movie's ambience, and halfway in he refused to put his feet down on the floor lest something unseen grab him.

It finished at one o'clock and he glanced guiltily at the clock and then hurriedly made his way to his room. He hesitated at his door, though, and looked from it to the safety of his father's bed. Deciding instantly, he once again chose security and snuggled himself within the covers of his father's bed.

He fell asleep trying to decide whether his dad would arrive in early afternoon or early evening. The last time he had spoken to him Jethro was still finalizing his ticket home.

As it turned out, Gibbs got a ticket almost half a day earlier than expected. Around four in the morning he walked softly through the front door of the house and set down his belongings.

The residence was completely dark, and he crept quietly to cut on the hall lamp. On the foyer table Tony had propped up a note with the message "I missed you, Dad" against a vase. Gibbs felt a tug of emotion. It had been rough being away from his son for such a long period of time.

He wanted to see his boy-to make sure he was ok, see him, touch him, and hear his voice.

Jethro reminded himself that Tony was now a teen, and wanted his dad to view him as an almost- adult.

He moved to the kitchen to dispose of the coffee cup he had acquired at the airport. Now empty, he threw it into the trash and visibly straightened at how clean the kitchen appeared.

The living room impressed him just as much, and he was proud that Tony had tended to the housework on his own, without having to be coerced.

Jethro left the foyer lamp on to light the front entrance and quietly made his way upstairs. Tony's door was wide open and Gibbs tiptoed into the room to find the bed made, but empty. He stopped in confusion, thought a second, then reversed direction to head to his own room.

Tony had taped another note ("I love you, Daddy") to the doorframe and Jethro stopped short, taking a moment to get his emotions in control.

What had he done to deserve a child as loving, or as capable of making him this proud, as Tony?

Entering the room he found his son at once, sprawled the wrong way across the bed, covers bunched up around him and on the floor. Jethro leaned down and kissed him on the temple, glad to physically have his hands on the boy. The child did not stir, and his father began to reposition him, something he had done on countless occasions. When he finally had him righted, he straightened the covers and then tucked them over Tony, making sure that he would stay warm.

Trying to ease off the bed he failed, however, and his son's eyes opened at his movement. Discovering his daddy home, he flashed Jethro a beautiful smile and held out his arms. Gibbs leaned down and wrapped his arms around his boy, pulling him close to rest against his chest.

He brushed back Tony's bangs, and after several seconds, pulled back and set him back on the pillow. "Hey, there, I surely missed you."

Tony reached up to rub his father's cheek and whispered, "I missed you, too, Daddy."

"I know, Son," Jethro agreed then spoke soothingly. "Go back to sleep and when you wake up you can tell me how you enjoyed your time home alone."

Gibbs shifted off the bed and leaned down to tousle the boy's hair, but Tony's lip crept out into a pout. He yanked at his father's sleeve and Jethro understood the demand immediately.

He smiled down at his boy. Kicking off his shoes he got back on the bed, then positioned himself comfortably against the headboard as Tony closed the gap so that his father held him.

"I did great, Daddy, home alone," he mumbled, "I acted very grown."

Jethro smiled to himself as he brushed back his son's bangs and kissed him on the forehead. Tony rearranged himself so that his head was on his father's lap.

Gibbs began rhythmically rubbing the teen's back, realizing from experience that he would not get to move off of the bed to unpack or shower until his child slept. A couple of minutes later, Tony closed his eyes and snuggled in his dad's embrace.

He fell asleep to the reassuring knowledge that he no longer was home alone.


End file.
